


Somebody Make Me Feel Alive

by smutpeddler



Series: Never Been The Clothes That Make The Man [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, kinda date, tequila shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I break the glass then I'll have to fly<br/>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive<br/>I'm scared of changing<br/>The days stay the same<br/>The world is spinning but only in grey"<br/>Shatter Me, Lindsey Stirling feat Lzzy Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Make Me Feel Alive

She looks beautiful there, sitting at the bar. Long legs folded up and sipping an unnamed amber liquid. He can see the symbols inked into the back of her neck, watching her thin fingers run through her long, black hair as she jokes with the bartender bringing her another drink. There's something infectious about her and it seems to draw everyone near her in. He holds his head high, striding towards her, like he would the stand. But the second he reaches the table it all comes crashing down, because he's nervous. He doesn't do things like this. And she's so-so-so everything he isn't. There's no one watching her every move and her scarlet painted lips seem to always smile.

"Councilor," she greets, tipping her drink and swallowing the last of it, "Very swanky," using a long leg to kick the stool next to her out towards him.

"Scotch, neat. And another for the lady," he tells the bartender, working out of his jacket and scarf, "Don't like swanky?"

He watches her bite her lip, pulling back a smile meant to be wider, "Just not used to it. My bar is kind of a dive."

"I wouldn't say that," but she gives him a pointed look, a sarcastic smile manages to crack his face, "Maybe a little."

She laughs. Actually laughs, accepting her drink and taking a large gulp, "So do you always invite girls to swanky bars at," she clicks the top of her phone, "11:32 in the evening?"

He wants to banter back, we're it another person he might have been able too, but there's this nervousness that builds in the pit of the stomach whenever he's faced with even the idea of her, "No actually. Mostly just me and my cases."

She hums low in her throat, "I thought that might be the case," she jerks her head towards the bartender, "Two tequila shots, please?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He's going for incredulous, and he assumes it works because her smile is wide and she's giving him a smirk to rival his own.

She just hands him his shot, holding her own loosely, "You need to loosen up. And since I assume you don't have that phrase in your vocabulary, I'm gonna help you get there. Virginia style. Now shoot!"

She throws back the shot like it's nothing, he just stares at her. Was he really going to do this? Was this about to happen? He wants to say he's not that type of guy, because he's not. He wants to decline, to excuse himself and go back to his safe apartment where it's him and his cases. The place where he never let's anyone in.

"Shoot," he says softly and throws it back too. It burns...everything. His throat, his eyes, his nose, and it's exhilarating.

"Barkeep, another!" And she slaps the table.

He smiles at her, bright and beaming. This wasn't what he had planned, not that he had one but this definitely wasn't it. But he enjoys it, being so lose. So open. Not caring, not worrying. He wonders if this is what it's like to be her, just living life. Carefree. Almost innocent.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Virginia?" Holding his shot, staring at her. Watching the twinkle behind her glasses.

She nods, "That is most definitely the plan," this time she hisses after the shot, drowning it out with the rest of the drink he'd bought her.

He takes his, inhaling sharply through his teeth, "And what's the end goal?"

Her laugh takes over her whole body, she leans closer, her hair tickling his shoulder, and it takes everything in him not to stare at it in wonder, "To see if we can find a Rafael under all that ADA Barba happening right now."

"Can't really argue with that," swallowing down his drink and nodding at the bartenders raised eyebrow, "Which is definitely a new experience."

"Look at you, already loosening up," her slender hand rests on his arm, "and ordering more tequila shots."

He takes a chance, placing his arm on the back of her stool and running his fingers lightly over her exposed spine. The next shot they do together. Close enough to whisper, to touch. He can feel the nervousness ebb and flow out of his body. It feels strange, to be so out of his comfort zone. To climb over the wall he'd built around himself. But there she was, blowing it down with dynamite.

"Another, Councilor?"

"Another."

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter written at the bar. But I felt like it was a good muse. Hope you like it, I know it's a little different but I like the idea of Rafael pulling himself out being similar to the first time you drink. You're hesitant in the beginning and then it becomes infectious.
> 
> Also I know it's kinda short but it's building for the next chapter which will be longer. I also know I use a lot of he and him and not his name, hopefully it makes sense why in the context of the chapter.
> 
> Special shout out to a ashiepants for all her support!


End file.
